


Oni Miko

by Smou



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Original Mythology, Romance, Shinto, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smou/pseuds/Smou
Summary: On top of a mountain lies a shrine in which an Oni is sealed away by its priest. But after his mysterious disappearence the villagers fear the Oni could escape, so they make a deal with a disgraced Samurai who agrees to become the servant of the terrifying creature and keep the peace between them. But as he learns this creature is not just a demon, but a shrine maiden, and to judge her might not be so easy after all.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Oni Miko

This little village of ours is trapping an oni.

  
Indeed, the demonic creatures you’ve heard about in so many legends. With horns growing out of their heads, sharp claws and wild hair. A beast which has been terrorizing people since the beginning of time is kept almost like a pet around here.

Though I suppose the situation surrounding it is unique to say the least.

And it’s not like I’m in any position to complain anymore. I’ve already accepted the deal after all.

Even though the stairs leading up the shrine made climbing the mountain significantly easier, one of the two men walking up was heaving heavily. The other seemed quite alright, which made the man look up to him in disbelief when they finally reached the top. His cold gaze was focused on the shrine ahead of them. Between the leaves of the forest light came through, which made his blonde hair light up like the sun.

“Does it live in the shrine?” The blonde asked and the other simply nodded, still busy catching his breath.

“Make- oh boy, make sure you pay your respects to the gods when entering and leaving the shrine. We can’t risk upsetting them and letting the oni out.”

The blonde nodded faintly and then began walking towards the shrine without saying another word or looking back.

“As expected of someone like him.” He heard the man grumble, but ignored what he said and stopped at the gate to the shrine. It fascinated him how much power this construction held. It felt almost like an immense weight was pushing down on him as he lowered his head to bow before the gods. He pushed against the great weight and as soon as his foot settled on the other side the air around him felt clearer. Once more he looked at the Torii gate and then turned his head to look ahead of him.

It seemed a lot less menacing all of a sudden. The sacred ground was kept clean and the sun made the entire place light up. Surrounding it were trees, so it felt like a part of another world. Distant from the life going on at the foot of the mountain.

He realized he was getting distracted, so he shook his head and decided to simply go ahead. It would be his first time entering a shrine and he felt like he was crossing a boundary which someone like him shouldn’t, but there was also quite literally a demon inside, so his presence shouldn’t be the most insulting.

First he walked up to the small pavilion and took a ladle to wash his hands and rinse his mouth. He then walked up the few wooden stairs to the shrine and slowly pushed the entrance open.

It was deadly silent, so much that he started feeling tense. Still he closed the door behind him and took a few steps inside. He barely noticed how his hand tensed up around his hip, specifically next to his sword. It was ingrained in his very body, as were his silent steps and his fluid movements.

When he turned around his Yukata gently swayed with him and he quickly pulled out his sword, still in its wooden sheath. Bright red flashed before him, almost covered his entire vision, and the loud hiss ripped the silence to shreds. Sharp claws were making their way towards him, but just before they could get ahold of him he slammed the wooden sheath into its neck. He took a quick step back and watched it choke for a second. Its eyes quickly rolled into its body which fell on the floor. That would surely hurt later, but he was glad he was able to escape the fangs of an Oni.

He carried it on his shoulder like a potato sack and wandered through the halls until he found a room with a futon in it. He layed it down and sat down next to it, keeping his Katana closely by his side. Although its skin was as red as blood just a few moments ago, the color slowly began to shift and to be replaced by pale skin. The only droplets of red left were on the tips of her horns. One of them poked out between the hair covering her forehead, while the other was more exposed. Attached to that horn was a small red ribbon which caused his chest to rise for a second. He almost laughed. Her canine teeth, which were terrifyingly large earlier, shrank in size and turned into small but sharp fangs. Slowly but surely she turned into a human, while still keeping the marks of a demon.

How she could fool someone if she were to just hide those horns. Though with her wild, unbrushed hair she didn’t look the most womanly. And certainly not how a miko should look.

As much as he tried to suppress any emotions to stay focused, it was irritating. The one thing he wasn’t told was that the Oni was a shrine maiden. The symbol of purity itself. But her clothes didn’t leave any room for confusion, as they were put on properly, starkly different from how unkempt she looked in all other regards. He sighed a little, it might take a while for her to wake up.  
Which was when he realized that he started calling _it_ her already.

  
_What a fool I have become._  
  
  
  
  
When night covered the shrine in the darkest shades of blue and lit it up with silver moonlight he heard slight movement again. The Oni’s eye fluttered open. All was blurred and covered in shades, a candle was the only source of light and when she set her eyes on it, she only noticed the fabric of a Yukata at first.

  
“Father…?”

  
“I’m no father of a demon.” She lifted her weary gaze to notice the bright blonde hair which belonged to the man next to her. With a sigh she dropped her head on the futon again.

  
“Yet you brought me to his room. How cruel of you.”

  
“There would have been no need for me to bring you anywhere if you were able to walk on your own. Do you attack anyone who comes to this shrine?”

  
“It’s not like anyone does… and you smelled like a stranger. Of course I would attack someone who barged into holy ground like that.”

  
“I’m assuming you weren’t informed then.”

  
“I suppose not. It’s not like anyone dares coming close to me.” She smiled, seeming amused by the situation, but he noticed exhaustion in her eyes. “What news do you bring me, Samurai? Has my father been found, dead or alive? Or are you here to kill me?”

  
“I’m no Samurai. Not anymore. And I’m in no position to kill you. What is your name, young Oni?”

  
“...Tachibana Izumi. Daughter of Tachibana Yukio. The priest who watches over this shrine.”

  
He straightened his back and lowered his head, his hands properly resting on his knees.

  
“Tachibana Izumi, from this moment on my life belongs to you. I am your servant, the life sacrificed to keep peace between the humble people of the village and the powerful demon which you are. Use me as you like while we wait for your fathers return.”

  
Stars glistened in those dead purple eyes which resembled the night itself. When those lost souls met they had yet to realize the red thread which was tied to one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, thanks so much for reading. I think I had the idea for this story after I saw Sakyo in his Yukata. Just a gorgeous sight, so please imagine Sakyo in his beautiful traditional clothes a whole lot and Izumi in her adorable Miko garments as well.  
> Admittedly I'm uncertain in which direction I'm exactly going to go with this. Both main characters are in situations which they're not too happy with, but I'm sure they'll offer support for each other as they grow closer. I also hope that I get to put in some other characters from the beloved A3! universe to lighten the mood a little.  
> While I'm hoping I get to lean some stories on actual mythology, I'm in no way an expert of japanese mythology or ancient society. Please forgive me for historical inaccuracies now and then, I will certainly try my best to put in research before writing though.  
> Have a wonderful day and I hope to see you again!


End file.
